Griffith
Griffith (Femto) jest antagonistą serii Berserk, założycielem i kapitanem Drużyny Jastrzębia oraz najnowszym członkiem Ręki Boga. Charakterystyka Wygląd Griffith jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, o białych włosach i pięknych, niebieskich oczach. Wielu mężczyzn często zwraca uwagę na jego piękno i to, że wygląda, jak by wyszedł z obrazu. Niektórzy posuwają się tak daleko, że pożądają go, w tym jako człowieka, którego później postrzegają jako wroga. Jednak niektórzy ludzie opierają się jego urokowi, tacy jak Rickert, były członek Drużyny Jastrzębia, który uderzył Griffitha w twarz i odszedł. Zwykle chodzi w swojej zbroi z motywem ptasich piór i hełmie w kształcie dzioba jastrzębia. Osobowość Griffith zawsze ukazywał się w sposób grzeczny, wzorowy, prawie nie do odróżnienia od szlachty; jego maniery w połączeniu z jego bystrym intelektem często wprawiają ludzi w osłupienie, zwłaszcza w związku z jego skromnym pochodzeniem. Pewna siebie, wyjątkowa od innych, obecność Griffitha zawsze była niezaprzeczalna; ci, którzy się z nim spotykają, patrzą na niego z dobrym nastawieniem lub z wrogością, przy czym u tych pierwszych budzi zaufanie lub wspólnotę, a u tych drugich przerażenie a nawet grozę. Ci, którzy decydują się na podążanie za Griffithem, zazwyczaj są przepełnieni emocjami przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nim, albo urzeczeni myślą o chwale i okazałości u jego boku, lub też są zachwyceni jego silnym poczuciem ambicji i przekonania. I odwrotnie, jest on w stanie dostrzec nawet najdelikatniejszą złą wolę, z jaką dana osoba zbliża się do niego, nawet po pierwszym spotkaniu, i postępuje odpowiednio od tego momentu. Zrozumienie takich ludzkich emocji i motywacji, a także ambicja nieuwzględniająca niczego oprócz wstąpienia, pozwoliły Griffithowi latać przede wszystkim samotnie, jako bezgraniczny Jastrząb. Już jako dziecko widać było u niego silne poczucie własnej wartości i ambicji. Zamieszkiwał boczne zaułki swojego miasta gdy był mały i wtedy to po raz pierwszy starał się zdobyć własne królestwo. We wczesnych latach istnienia Drużyny Jastrzębia zachowywał się wielopłaszczyznowo, czasami sprawiając wrażenie beztroskiego i prawie dziecięcego, a innym razem demonstrował swoją okrutniejszą stronę w zabijaniu i śmiertelności. To zestawienie niezaprzeczalnego rozróżnienia i zwyczajnych osobliwości jest tym, co przyciąga ludzi z różnych środowisk do jego grupy najemników. Pomimo wielkiej rzeszy zwolenników, we wcześniejszych latach ego Griffitha nigdy nie było zauważalnie zawyżone; po jednej z wcześniejszych potyczek Drużyny Jastrzębia, poświęcił nawet czas na rozpacz po śmierci dziesięcioletniego trenującego członka, pamiętając imię chłopca i wyrażając żal z powodu zmuszenia młodego żołnierza do przyłączenia się do jego sprawy. Jednak śmierć tych, którzy walczyli o jego marzenie, odbiła się na nim. Aby poradzić sobie z ich utratą i upewnić się, że ich śmierć nie poszła na marne, Griffith zaczął polegać na zimnej logice i rozumowaniu, kładąc większy nacisk na sukces niż współczucie - paradoksalnie tłumiąc wcześniej wyrażane współczucie dla swoich towarzyszy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim stał się całkowicie apatyczny na śmierć swoich towarzyszy. Nawet wtedy wciąż posiadał swoje człowieczeństwo i kwestionował swoje niemoralne plany, w pewnym momencie pytając nawet Gutsa, czy jest okrutnym człowiekiem. Jednak wysoki szacunek, jakim był darzony, ostatecznie wpłynął na jego ego. Pomimo sympatii, jaką okazywał swoim towarzyszom, Griffith wierzył, że mimo wszystko znajdowali się pod nim, uważając ich za narzędzia do spełnienia marzeń, przy czym żaden z nich nie spełniał jego kryteriów prawdziwego przyjaciela. Spośród dziesiątek tysięcy sprzymierzeńców i wrogów, których napotykał, Guts był jedynym, który zdławił ambicje Griffitha i sprawił, że zapomniał o swoim marzeniu. Wyraźnie przejawiał troskę o Gutsa, kilkakrotnie ryzykując życiem, aby ocalić szermierza, a nawet tracąc panowanie nad zagrożeniem, jakie dosięgało Gutsa. Z tego powodu jego ego rozpadło się po odejściu Gutsa; tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do wykorzystywania wszystkich swoich pragnień, Griffith zrezygnował z wszelkiego logicznego rozumowania po utracie swojego najcenniejszego żołnierza, wyrzuceniu wszystkiego, co osiągnął, i narażeniu Drużyny Jastrzębia po poniesieniu zaledwie jednej straty. Kiedy wprawił w ruch Zaćmienie i przedstawił odbicie swojej prawdziwej jaźni, doszedł do porozumienia z tym, kogo widział - boskim męczennikiem zwanym przede wszystkim „marzeniem” - i zaakceptował konsekwencje swoich ambicji. Odrodzenie Griffitha jako Femto spowodowało krystalizację jego ambicji, czyniąc go niezrażonym moralnymi zahamowaniami i skupiając się wyłącznie na realizacji swojego marzenia. Stwierdził, że oprócz resztkowych uczuć swego niemowlęcego naczynia, jest on teraz „wolny” - jego serce zamarło jako członek Ręki Boga. W wyniku jego wstąpienia, Midlandczycy często zauważają, że obecność Griffitha jest teraz nietykalna i nieludzka. Niezależnie od tego, Femto jest w gruncie rzeczy Griffithem przed Zaćmieniem, pozbawionym jedynie podstawowych ludzkich emocji, a jednocześnie posiadającym swoje wspomnienia, ambicje i ego. Historia Złoty Wiek Drużyna Jastrzębia Ratunek Griffitha Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ręka Boga Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Drużyna Jastrzębia Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Szlachta